A Defender Reborn
by The Odinson
Summary: Woo Hoo! Ch. 10-11 uploaded! Since losing his powers, Mike has become restless and longing for adventure. But when he begins dreaming of a girl praying for Magna Defender's help, what can he do and are the M.D. powers really gone?
1. Default Chapter

A DEFENDER REBORN  
  
"Hiyaa!" Leo yelled as he did a jumping, spinning roundhouse kick at his older brother. The kick missed, but Leo used the momentum to go into another spinning roundhouse and then a spinning back-kick in the opposite direction hitting Mike squarely in the chest and making him take a few steps back.  
  
"Not bad little brother." Mike said as he nonchalantly dusted off his t- shirt where Leo had left grayish footprint from the well-aimed back kick.  
  
"I'm just getting started, bro." Leo retorted with a smile and then rushed in to attack. Mike smiled back and automatically took up a defensive stance.  
  
Leo attacked with a flurry of punches, which Mike blocked and dodged skillfully. When Mike finally saw an opening, he grabbed Leo's right wrist, twisted underneath his arm and forced his brother into a front flip. Leo landed hard on his back, but ignored the pain while latching onto Mike's arm and slung him over his own body. Mike landed on his back with a thud.  
  
Both Mike and Leo vaulted to their feet at the same time. Mike did a forward roll to put some distance between him and his little brother, then spun on his heels and took up a defensive stance again. They both eyed each other a moment and with a quick smile they launched themselves at each other.  
  
This time Mike was on the attack. He took a couple of steps before starting off with a double jumping front kick. Leo slid to a stop just in time to parry Mike's kicks. Mike continued with a spinning roundhouse that would have taken off his brother's head if he had not ducked in time, but Mike prolonged his assault and finished with a spinning leg sweep.  
  
Unfortunately for Mike, Leo had anticipated the low attack and did a back handspring to avoid it and with a quickness Mike had forgotten, once landing on his feet, Leo leapt towards him and tackled him to the ground. The two brothers rolled for a moment and Leo tossed Mike a few feet away. After a few seconds both were on their feet and ready for another round.  
  
The sparring went on for another fifteen minutes before Mike and Leo decided to call it quits. Neither one of them had actually gained a significant advantage in the battle, which is the way most of their matches usually went. Now, the two brothers sat under a large oak that provided a repast from Mirinoi's sun.  
  
"Good workout little brother. You showed some good moves out there." Mike stated and took a drink from his water bottle.  
  
"Thanks Mike." Leo took a draught of his own water. "It felt good to cut loose for a change. I haven't had a real chance to cut loose since the Sepentera mission on the moon. Man, that was an intense battle. You should have been there." Once said, Leo realized his poor choice in words.  
  
"Mike.I'm." Leo started. Mike shook his head.  
  
"It's okay Leo. I wish I could have been there too." Mike explained as he gazed at the sky and studied the clouds. A bit of regret was apparent in his voice. Leo said nothing else and just enjoyed the quiet.  
  
It had been a little over three years since Mike had lost the powers of the Magna Defender while saving Terra Venture on its way out of The Lost Galaxy. He had never regretted the decision and if he had to do it all over again, he would not hesitate to make the same choice, but still.as of late, he had become restless in his regular life and something in the back of his mind had been gnawing at him for weeks now.  
  
After a quick jog back to the restored city dome and a long, hot shower, Mike sat at the white acrylic desk in the living room of his quarters. He reached into the top drawer on his left and pulled out two hand size devices and sat them on the desk in front of him. He sat and stared at the two pieces of equipment for moment before picking them up and examining them for the thousandth time. His morphers. The devices had been almost completely destroyed. The outsides had been melted and severely damaged during the explosion of the portal. After a few minutes, he let out a deep sigh and stuffed the morphers back into draw of his desk.  
  
"Better to not dwell on the past too long." Mike mumbled to himself and then continued getting dressed so he could meet his brother and the other Rangers for dinner.  
  
Later on that night, Mike was restless as he slept in his quarters. He found himself dreaming about speeding across the galaxy. He streaked past planets, moons, stars, and entire systems until he came to a blue planet circled by two moons. He circled around the planet and then dove planet side. He flew over a patch of dense woods until he came to a descent sized village then headed straight into what appeared to be a stone temple. Inside, he found a girl on her knees praying before a large, dark pit. He hovered above her and tried to listen to what she was saying, but was only able to make out the words: "Magna Defender" and "save us". A second later, the young girl finished praying, then looked directly at him.  
  
Mike bolt upright in his bed and realized it was just a dream and he was sweating profusely. He let out a deep sigh of relief and flopped back down on his pillows and began staring at the ceiling. I've never had a dream that vivid before and that girl.she looked directly at me. Creepy. He kept gazing at the ceiling for a while before fatigue finally overtook him and drifted off to sleep again. 


	2. A Defender Reborn: Chapter II

A DEFENDER REBORN: CHAPTER II  
  
The next morning Mike woke up a little earlier than usual so he could make slight detour before heading to the command building for his shift. It only took him ten minutes out of his way and by the time he had reached the housing complex that Kendrix stayed in, he was sure of his decision. Kendrix was just coming out of her apartment when Mike came around the corner.  
  
"Mike?! What are you doing here?" Kendrix asked as she finished the final touches on her hair.  
  
"Hi Kendrix.I.I have a favor to ask you." Mike said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Sure Mike, anything." The Pink Ranger replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you would take a look at these for me." Mike stated and held out his broken morphers. Kendrix gasped.  
  
"Mike.your morphers.I.I didn't realize you still had them."  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of them. I know there trashed and all, but." Mike told her.  
  
"But." Kendrix prodded.  
  
"But my gut tells me that the Magna Defender powers aren't completely gone or else the morphers themselves would have disappeared along with everything else." Mike explained. Kendrix pondered his explanation for a moment.  
  
"Right. It makes sense. Okay, Mike. I'll runs some scans in the lab today and see what I can come up with." She told him, admittedly, looking forward to the future investigation.  
  
"Great! I really appreciate this Kendrix. Well, I'll see you later, okay. I got to get to the command center." Mike told her and gave her a quick hug then ran down the hall towards the elevator.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Mike went about his daily duties as Second Officer in the GSA with a bit more enthusiasm and with more pep in his step than usual. He gave commands and issued orders with a smile. He was more helpful and more encouraging of his subordinates and the work they were doing. Mike had a good feeling about what information the tests were going to reveal. To him, this felt like a new path was opening up before him and for the legacy of the Magna Defender. Even though the spirit of the original Magna Defender told him he had served his legacy with honor, on some level Mike still felt that he had failed the old hero somehow, by letting the powers be destroyed. If Kendrix's tests revealed anything promising, Mike knew that he would go to the end of the universe to restored the legacy of the Magna Defender.  
********************************************  
  
Kendrix stood waiting for Mike outside his quarters as he returned from his shift at GSA Command. Mike was pleasantly surprised when he found her there waiting anxiously. He had really expected it to take a couple of days at the least.  
  
"Hey, Kendrix, I'm surprised to see you so soon. Is this about."? Mike greeted the Pink Ranger a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Hi Mike. Yeah, I know, but there wasn't much going in the Science Division, today. So I had plenty of time to r-.." She began to explain, but Mike put a hand up to stop her as a couple of GSA soldiers walked by. She nodded and they both went inside once Mike entered his security code.  
  
"Have a seat.would you like something to drink." Mike asked before she had a chance to speak.  
  
"No.I'm fine, thanks." Kendrix replied.  
  
"Okay." Mike said and took a seat directly across from her. "What did you find out?"  
  
"Well.I ran your Morphers through the usual array of tests, you know.Quantum Scanner, Electromagnetic Resonance Scanner, you know, the usual." Kendrix started leaving Mike a bit lost as far as the equipment she used.  
  
".But anyway.it took me all day, but I was able to come to a solid conclusion." She explained and studied his face before saying anything else. Mike took a deep breath and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"I was able to come to the conclusion that your powers are not totally gone, just severely depleted or else the morphers themselves would have disappeared along with everything else."  
  
"YES!" Mike jumped up and yelled with excitement, but was quickly calmed down by Kendrix.  
  
"Wait, Mike. You don't understand. Even if your powers could be restored to full capacity, your morphers are badly damaged and no technology we have here can fix them." The Pink Ranger finished and waited for his reply.  
  
"Oh." Mike said and then retook his seat, but sported a huge grin.  
  
"It doesn't matter. There's still a possibility that I can restore my powers. If there's nothing here that can fix them, then.I'll have to look elsewhere, won't I?" Mike enlightened her to his plan.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Kendrix asked her curiosity peaked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I need to let Leo and the other Rangers know what's going on." Mike informed her and got up from his seat to use the VidCom on his desk to call the others over to his quarters feeling the others should know. 


	3. A Defender Reborn: Chapter III

A DEFENDER REBORN: CHAPTER III  
  
Everyone was in a good mood. Mike, Leo, Kendrix, Damon, Kai, and Maya sat in Mike's living room sipping tea, eating cookies that Kai whipped up, and chatting about the possible reconstitution of Mike powers. Even though it was rare for the need to morph into Rangers, having Mike back on the team was a happy thought to all of them.  
  
For hours, they ate, drank, and discussed ways to replenish Mike's powers. Leo mentioned the Battle Armor probably would have done it, if it had not been destroyed defeating Trakeena. Damon brought up the Lights of Orion, but Kai pointed out that the Lights were already integrated into their own powers. After a few minutes of brainstorming, Maya jumped up with a look on her face as if to say, "We are all so dumb". Apparently everyone realized what she was thinking and said at the same time, "The Quasar Sabers". Unfortunately, Kendrix also concluded that trying to restore Mike powers may leave the Quasar Sabers depleted and unusable since the Magna Defender was as powerful as any two Rangers. After a few seconds of thought, all of the Rangers agreed it would be risky, but were willing to try.  
  
However, Mike was unwilling to risk the Galaxy Ranger's powers just to restore his. His decision was met with arguments from the others, but Mike was firm on his position and reminded them that trouble always stirs up when you least expect or want it. This seemed to satisfy them, albeit, with some reservation. The six of them continued brainstorming for at least another hour before calling it quits for the night. After a shower, Mike went to sleep tired, but hopeful he could find a way to restore his powers.  
  
Later that night, Mike had the dream again, but this time it was longer and even more vivid. This time when the girl seemed to look at him, he held his ground and did not wake up. A few seconds later, there was a huge explosion, which blew open the room's stone doors. As he turned to the blast's direction, he saw a figure clad in gold armor approaching the girl. The armored guy then grabbed the girl by her hair and began asking her something, which he could not hear. Instinctively, Mike lunged for the gold soldier, but was swatted away with ease. The individual then turned to him and blasted him in the chest with a golden energy bolt.  
  
Mike awoke with a start and gripping his chest so hard he thought it would cave in. He jumped up from his bed ripping his shirt off as he headed for the mirror in his bathroom. Mike could not believe his eyes as he examined an irregular pinkish red mark on his chest in the same spot the warrior in gold blasted him. In that moment, Mike knew that the dream was anything but a simple dream. Mike sat down on his bed, but immediately jumped up and headed for his computer terminal in the other room.  
  
After a few hours of searching the GSA's star chart database, Mike finally found the planet he was hunting for, which confirmed his hunch. He sat staring at a blue planet named Bree, which was orbited by two moons, Largos and Zargos.  
  
It's real! The planet is real! That must mean the girl praying for me to help them is real, too. Mike thought to himself. It only took him a few seconds to make up his mind on what to do. 


	4. A Defender Reborn: Chapter IV

A DEFENDER REBORN: CHAPTER IV  
  
Mike stood in front of the door to Commander Stanton's office with unease. He was not sure what he would tell Stanton concerning his request for a leave of absence. Commander Stanton had always been fair, even more so, when Mike had returned to duty after being AWOL for a few weeks when trapped inside the Magna Defender's body. Stanton had taken him back no questions asked. Indeed, he was a fair man.  
  
Mike gathered his thoughts and pressed the "Call" button. A moment later, a voice said "Come" and the door to the Commander's office slid open. Mike walked in until he was just a few steps inside the door and snapped a crisp salute. Commander Stanton gazed up from the papers he was reading and returned Mike's salute with a slight smile.  
  
"Hi Mike. I'm surprised to see you today." Stanton saluted back and offered Mike a seat in a black metal chair. Mike took the offered chair as Commander Stanton started, "So what can I do for you, Mike."  
  
The older man sat down and made a steeple with his fingers and listened intently. Mike stifled the nervousness that was building up in him and began.  
  
"Well, sir, something of a.personal nature has come up and it requires my immediate attention which requires me to request a leave of absence starting today." Mike explained and studied Stanton's face for some hint of what he was thinking.  
  
The experienced GSA soldier leaned back in his chair and stroked the hairs of his salt and pepper beard for a minute before leaning forward and speaking.  
  
"Considering the state of things at the GSA these days.I don't see why not. You've done good work since we got here on Mirinoi and we should be fine without you for a fee weeks, plus, Lt. Commander Davies could use some experience as No. 2."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Mike said relieved. "Thank you for your praise, sir. I'll return to duty as soon as possible." Mike stood, saluted, and turned to leave, but Stanton stopped him before he reached the door.  
  
"Good luck, Mike. I hope everything is restored to the way it was." He stated with a smile.  
  
Mike was caught off guard at the words "restored to the way it was". Did he know I used to be the Magna Defender? If he does...than he must know about the others, too.  
  
Commander Stanton was an intelligent and cunning old wolf and Mike did not put anything past his abilities. Mike dismissed the thoughts and turned to say, "Thank you, sir. Me too." 


	5. A Defender Reborn: Chapter V

A DEFENDER REBORN: CHAPTER V  
  
After a day to prepare, Mike was on his way across the galaxy in the GSA's new Galaxy 01 Shuttle. It was a two man shuttle, but outfitted with a few weapons for those "just in case" situations. He had thought requesting to use one of the new shuttles with HyperRush technology would be hard to swing, but when the Chief Engineer called Commander Stanton for clearance, it seemed the Commander had been waiting for the call. He approved the use of the craft without hesitation.  
  
With that, Mike left the engineers to prep the ship while he prepared for his journey. After packing some belongings, including his morphers for good luck, Mike stopped by the Armory and picked up two GS-12 Laser Rifles, two Viper Laser Pistols, and some energy capsules. He also picked up two of the GSA's new Battle Batons.  
  
The Battle Baton was a one-foot long by one and a half inch wide rod made of a new Titanium alloy that can expand in length up to six feet and deliver a plasma charge from either end. The numerous encounters with Scorpius's Stingwingers had prompted the GSA to come up with close quarters combat weapon. The Battle Baton was the result. Mike was impressed with the weapon and had been one of the testers during its infancy and one of the first to regularly requisition the weapon as part of his regular equipment. It soon caught on and had been in use for about a year and a half now.  
  
At present course and HyperRush speed, the Galaxy's computer calculated his arrival at planet Bree in just over 72 hours. Mike continued to practice with the Battle Baton trying to come up with new techniques for the versatile weapon. When he was not practicing, Mike scanned the stellar database for any more info about the place he was heading. Mike found that Bree was in a single star system of twelve planets. At one time or another, all of the planets were inhabited by some kind of life, but now only a handful would support life and only three had a descent size population. Mike then focused on Bree itself.  
  
The planet was a lot like Earth with large landmasses, oceans, desserts, and mountains. According to his dream, the village would be in a densely wooded area not to far from the base of a mountain. The info on Bree was scarce, but did advise of only one concentrated city structure called Zabra. Everything else was scattered villages and small towns.  
  
After another hour of screening the data, Mike decided to recheck his gear and hoped he would not be too late to help who ever needed help.  
  
Mike woke up abruptly, almost falling out of his seat as the computer indicated they were approaching Bree. Mike steadied himself and entered in the commands to take over the controls. As he descended into the atmosphere, Mike scanned the surface, in search of the most likely place the village would be. After few minutes, the computer came back with a 90% match to the parameters he had set. Once he had dropped below the clouds into the lime colored sky, Mike veered the ship northwest and lowered his speed a bit.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Mike could see a chain of mountains in the distance and recognized a set of twin peaks from his dream. He turned the controls until he was headed straight for the mountains. At first, he was going to fly by and see if he could see the village, but decided he would land about two miles outside where the village should be. He did not want to frighten any of the locals. He put the Galaxy down in a clearing just big enough for it in the woods south of the village. He powered everything down to minimal levels and decided to take a quick look outside. He stepped out the side entrance and breathed the fresh air. It was warm and the flowers were in bloom around the clearing. The yellowish-orange sun appeared to be near its zenith in the light green sky making it near midday.  
  
Mike stretched a bit and then went back in for his things. In ten minutes time, Mike was ready dressed in the GSA's standard dark blue combat suit with a survival pack, one of the Vipers', which he kept in his bag just in case the villagers were hostile. He strapped the Battle Baton holster around his waist so the Baton rested horizontally across the small of his back, for easy reach, and then threw the pack on his back. He set the Galaxy to lockdown mode and smiled as the imaginary sound of a car alarm beeping went through his head. He gave the ship one last look and headed into the forest.  
  
Except for the greenish sky, Mike was till amazed at how much Bree was like Earth and Mirinoi. The trees and plants were very similar to Earth's, but there were also plenty of alien species as well. Mike was gawking at the size of one particular pink flower when he heard a scream fro close by.  
  
Mike jumped, ducked, hopped, and dodged as he raced through the underbrush. He ran for about a minute before he burst through the tree line into small clearing and came across two individuals trying to carry off a kicking and screaming girl 


	6. A Defender Reborn: Chapter VI

The Power Rangers, Magna Defender, and Mike Collins are all property of their perspective owners. I own all other characters created by me. 

A DEFENDER REBORN: CHAPTER VI

"Hey!" Mike yelled and started to close the gap between him and the kidnappers.

The two individuals turned to face him and Mike could tell they were not human. They were the color of brass and humanoid in shape, but instead of faces, they had flat black display panel with computer-generated eyes and a red rectangle where the mouth should be. The facial screen blanked out for a moment and then reappeared. Suddenly, four more materialized in Mike's way by pulling reality to the side like and elastic curtain. Once through, reality snapped back to normal.

"Destroy him," Once of the kidnapper androids ordered and then returned its attention back to the girl who had not stopped her tantrum and continued into the woods.

The bronze men began to circle around Mike to try and flank him on all sides. With a flash of golden light, a bronze mace appeared in each unit's right hand. Mike took up a defensive stance and studied his opponents for a second before saying, "Anyone know where the nearest restroom is?"

The two in front of him responded by attacking together. Unit1 approached from the left with its mace raised high, but got a foot to the midsection before it could swing its weapon. As he finished his front kick, Mike swung his foot to the right into a sidekick to catch Unit2 in its face knocking it on its back. "You could have just said no." Mike jibed.

The other two units grabbed his shoulders from behind, but grabbing more backpack than person. Mike took a step back on his right foot, let the top half of his body fall forward, and threw his arms in front of him. With one quick movement, Mike slipped out of the pack and took a few steps back leaving the bronze soldiers dumbfounded as to where he had gone. Once they realized where he was, they dropped the pack and turned toward him. Mike sprinted a couple of steps and then jump kicked the robot on his left with his right foot, then spun in midair to kick the robot on the right in its chest. Both units fell to the ground with a thud. No sooner than he lands on the ground, he gets kicked in the back by one of the first two automatons. Mike was knocked to the ground and rolled a couple of times before ending up on his chest. The four bronze artificial men had regrouped, now standing side by side, and were ready for round two.

Mike picked himself up from the clearing floor while keeping an eye on the droids. Realizing he needed to end this quickly, or he would lose track of the two robots and the girl. Mike put his right hand behind his back and beckoned the droids to come at him with the other. The four robots all ran at him simultaneously.

The first robotic soldier was on top of Mike in seconds. Just before it swung its mace down on him, Mike dropped to one knee, pulled the Battle Baton from its sheath with amazing speed and jammed it into the automaton's midsection. Mike hit the trigger and let loose a plasma charge into the robot's gut sending it flying back into one of its comrades, who took some damage from the plasma energy. One of the other two tried to take his head off with its weapon, but Mike dodged the attack by rolling forward and then knocking the robotic warrior off its feet with a leg sweep. The last robot attacker tried the same attack, but Mike extended his Baton into Staff Mode and blocked the attack. He pushed his opponent away, spun the staff over his head and then knocked the automaton's feet out from under it. Unit3 had gotten to its feet and was about to charge him, but was stopped by a short jab to the chest followed by a plasma bolt. The android sputtered for a moment then fell to the ground like so much junk. Mike spun back around to face the last automaton. He jumped in the air a few feet and slammed the end of his Staff on the back of its head. It twitched for a moment and then fell silently to the ground.

Mike scanned the battlefield and all four robotic soldiers were down. A few seconds later, black holes appeared beneath each android and sucked them in, leaving no sign that they were ever there. Mike collapsed his staff back into Baton Mode and slipped it back into its holster as he scooped up his pack and ran for the woods where the girl was being carted off.


	7. A Defender Reborn: Chapter VII

The Power Rangers, Magna Defender, and Mike Collins are all property of their perspective owners. I own all other characters created by me. 

A DEFENDER REBORN: CHAPTER VII

The sound of breaking twigs and pinecones was all he could here, as Mike ran through the forest. After about two minutes of running at full tilt, Mike caught up with the android kidnappers. By the time the soldiers had sensed his presence, Mike had leaped into the air and tackled the group knocking everyone over a large embankment. Mike, the girl, and the automatons tumbled head-over-heels until they hit the leaf-covered bottom.

Mike was the first to shake off the vertigo and get to his feet followed by the android kidnappers. Mike maneuvered himself in between the girl and her attackers. He asked the girl if she was okay and she just stared at him with confused eyes.

"Still a bit dazed, huh?" Mike mumbled and returned his attention back to the robot soldiers.

Each soldier's facial display blanked out for a moment and then reappeared, but this time the eyes were red in color instead of yellow. Suddenly, they both shot laser beams out of their eyes. Mike twisted, dived for the girl, and rolled them both out of the way. The ground exploded a few feet away from them sending dirt, grass, and leaves into the air. The blast left a small crater behind.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked the girl as he rolled off of her.

"If…if you would stop rolling me around, maybe I would be." She told him in a perturbed tone and tried sitting up. Mike ignored her and focused on the kidnappers.

Mike had gotten to his feet, but before he could help her with her bonds, one of the robots leaped across the crater and tackled him. The two of them rolled a couple of times before Mike tossed the android away from him. Fortunately, he was lying on his back when he saw the last android's mace coming down at his head. Mike twisted his neck to the right to avoid the blow and planted a kick to the robot's head making it take a few steps back. Mike sprung back onto his feet, ducked a high kick from the first automaton and followed it up with a spinning roundhouse to its head. The mechanical soldier did a front flip onto its back and began convulsing as if malfunctioning.

Mike turned to face his last opponent who was already heading towards him with its weapon raised high. When it attacked, Mike blocked the strike with his forearm, grabbed the robot's wrist and flipped it onto its back. He finished it off with a punch to the chest. The automaton arched its back off the ground for a moment, then ceased to function. Suddenly, the two automatons were sucked into there own personal black holes and returned to wherever they came from.

Mike sighed heavily in relief and started to make his way back to the girl he had rescued. She had finally managed to free herself and was on her feet watching the final moments of the fight.

"Are you okay? Why were those robots attacking you?" Mike said as he approached her.

"I'm fine," she said dusting herself off. As she studied him, Mike realized she was the girl from his dreams. She was a pretty girl with long black hair and light brown eyes. Her dress was very similar to Mya's, except her outfit was a lavender color and a one piece instead of two.

"You're a pretty good fighter. Why are you here on Bree." She said with suspicion in her voice.

Mike narrowed his eyes at her. He did not like the distrustful tone of her voice. He had come to help and she was practically treating him like the enemy. _I don't know the whole story, so I'll let that one slide. Maybe I can get some information from her._ Mike thought.

"Look…I was on my way to the village at the base of those mountains." Mike explained pointing to the dark mountains behind them that was scarcely visible through the canopy of trees. The girl raised an eyebrow as Mike continued, "I saw what was going on and decided to help."

"And what business do you have there?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"It's…its personal." Mike replied short and sweet.

She eyed him closely. _He is definitely an off-worlder. No one around here wears clothing like that. I hope he is here to help us, but he's kind of secretive, which is not a good sign. He sure is cute though._

"Well then…it seems you have business with me. The village your talking about is Carsha and I happen to live there. My name's Juna."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a spaceship currently orbiting the planet, Bree, a large humanoid dressed in black pants, a golden breastplate, and a black cape makes his way across the throne room of the infamous Lorde Chrome. The lord of the ship, Dreadnaught, sat high on his throne a top a flight of chrome colored stairs his chin resting on his fist as he contemplated his next move. He wore a black bodysuit under chrome colored armor. The top half of his face was covered by a shiny silver mask that matched his armor. Once he felt the presence of another in his throne room, Lorde Chrome lifted his head and noted his General approaching. His eyes flashed green before he spoke.

"Is it done?"

Master Golde strolled to the bottom of the stairs and threw himself to one knee with a flourish of his cape and lowered his head. He slowly lifted his head saying, "My Lord, I regret to inform you that the mission has failed."

"WHAT!" Lord Chrome bellowed quickly standing up the green cape behind him flying freely now that he was not sitting on it.

"I-I'm sorry, father. An unforeseen incident happened while retrieving the girl. A stranger…an off-worlder interrupted the operation and defeated six of our TACS." Golde explained and then lowered his head again.

"An off-worlder…AN OFF-WORLDER…," Lorde Chrome bellowed as green sparks of energy shot off of him hitting the ceiling and wall behind him, "… NO ONE WILL STAND BETWEEN ME AND THE PHOENIX FLAME AND ULTIMATE POWER!"

"Yes, my Lorde." Golde told his father enthusiastically after hearing his Lord's rant.

"Go prepare the TACS and release one of the Fallen. Torque should be good for this mission, but await my command to attack. Now, go." Chrome ordered and sat back down with a smile on his tanned face. "And if the off-worlder interferes again...destroy him."

"It shall be done, father." Master Golde replied and stood back up with another flourish of his cape and marched out of the room with an evil grin on his face anticipating the carnage to come.


	8. A Defender Reborn: Chapter VIII

The Power Rangers, Magna Defender, and Mike Collins are all property of their perspective owners. I own all other characters created by me. 

A DEFENDER REBORN: CHAPTER VIII

After picking up his pack, it only took Juna and Mike an hour to reach Carsha. It was a small village that intertwined with the surrounding forest. There were mostly one and two story buildings of some type of dark brown brick. There were quite a few construction projects in progress. The two received many suspicious, almost threatening, stares as they walked through the village. Mike dismissed the stares since they may not trust strangers, especially, one as foreign as he. Mike noticed various size holes appeared all over the village in buildings and in the street. Juna noticed Mike assessing the damage to the town and spoke.

"We have recently been under attack by Master Golde and his bronze soldiers. Master Golde works for someone named Lorde Chrome who seeks our sacred Ph-…" Juna was explaining before she was cut off by a large, tanned man carrying a spear. Three others, who also carried spears, accompanied him.

"Hush child! You've said enough. Your father will not be pleased with you bringing this stranger to the village. Come with us." The burly man said as the other spearmen circled around them.

"Fine, Yanir. You don't have to get all bossy on us. Sorry about this Mike."

"It's okay, Juna. I understand." Mike replied as he was relieved of his weapons and the two were ushered to a nearby building similar to a log cabin with a flat roof and only one story in height.

Once they were within a few feet of the door, Mike was made to wait outside while Juna was led inside by Yanir. A few minutes later, she returned with a bit of a perturbed look on her young face and motioned Mike to follow her in. Mike nodded and followed her inside the dimly lit building and trailed by the rest of the spearmen.

The structure was one big square room adorned with tribal decorations. A brown and black hand sewn rug cut a path up the middle of the room. On either side of the rug, villagers were crowded together to see who the new stranger was and why he was in their town. At the end of the rug, was a raised two-step platform, which sat three people. A man and woman sat on the first step and an obviously older man sat on the second tier. Mike surmised they must be the ruling council. Not knowing what else to do as everyone watched him, Mike bowed respectfully, but never took his eyes off the triumvirate before him.

The older tribesman nodded and waved Mike forward to the front of the room. Mike nodded and walked slowly to the front of the room under the scrutiny of all around. He felt awkward and a bit nervous, but his military training kicked in and he started to walk straight and tall. He stopped about five feet away from the platform and stood in "at ease" position.

"Greetings, stranger. I am Nexis, Chief and elder of this village. This is Korga, my second, and Lucia, Priestess of the Temple of the Eternal Flame. Please accept my thanks for saving my granddaughter from the bronze men sent by Lord Chrome and Master Golde, but I must ask what is your purpose for coming to our village." The Elder asked him while twirling his white beard.

"Your welcome, Chief Nexis. My name is Mike Collins and I only did what anyone else would do. As for why I'm here, I…I had heard that the people of Bree, your people, were being attacked by Lord Chrome and decided to come and lend a hand." Mike explained trying to sound convincing. He did not like lying, but who would believe him about his dreams.

The old chieftain studied Mike carefully and could sense that the young man was lying about how he had heard of their plight, but was honest about wanting to help. As the old man continued to study Mike, the second man on the council, Korga, blurted out, "What makes you think we need help from the likes of you, off-worlder."

Korga was a large muscular man in his 40's, who sat on the elder's left, was making it clear with his animosity toward Mike that he was not fond of outsiders.

"Korga, please. You must show our guest respect until he deems himself unworthy of such." The elder advised his second and gave him a stern look before turning to Mike and saying, "Please forgive, Korga. He can be a bit overzealous, but his heart is in the right place and he means well. However, he does have a valid question. Even though you rescued my granddaughter, how do we know we can trust you?

"I understand your caution to welcome strangers into your midst. I would be too, but I assure you I'm here under the best intentions and want nothing more than to help you." Mike finished hoping they would at least give him a chance to prove himself.

"Hmmm…the Triad shall discuss this and you shall have our answer." Nexis advised everyone in the room and then left the council room followed by Korga and Lucia.

After about five minutes, the three members of Carsha's government returned to their seats on the platform. While they were gone, a quiet roar of gossiping had erupted in the council chambers. Nexis only held up a single hand and the room fell silent a moment later.

"We have decided. Even under the current circumstances, our decision is…BOOOOM!" Before Nexis could finish, a loud explosion rocked the small building.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Korga shouted at the top of his lungs, jumped up and barked a few orders to Yanir who was still inside the building and then led the elder out the back way.

"EVERYONE GET TO SAFETY!" Yanir yelled and motioned people out the front door as another explosion went off, but closer than the last.

Mike ran out and appraised the situation at hand. TACS were transporting in all over the village and wasting no time in attacking the Carshans. Just then, Mike heard screaming directly behind him and turned to see Juna screaming as Yanir was being overpowered by one of the TACS. Just as the automaton was about to smash in the spearman's head, Mike leaped and tackled the android soldier sending the two sprawling to the ground and few feet away. They rolled a couple of times before Mike tossed the TAC away. Mike jumped to his feet as quickly as possible, but the TAC was only one step behind him and almost ready to attack. Before the bronze soldier could attack, Mike ran at him then jumped into the air and wrapped his legs around the android and did a takedown. The robot tried to get up again, but swiftly planted a kick to head making the robot soldier shutdown. Mike got to his feet and turned to Yanir who was staring at him in disbelief.

"Like I said…I'm here to help." Mike stated as walked toward him with a smile on his face.

Yanir stared at the off-worlder and for a moment, nodded, and ran back inside of the council building. A few moments later, he came back out with Mike's pack and weapons. He handed Mike his equipment and nodded again before saying, "You have earned my respect as a fellow warrior, Mike Collins. I would be honored to have you fight by my side."

"The honor is mine, Yanir. Now," Mike started before strapping the BB around his waist and pulling the Viper Laser Rifle out of his pack then finished, "Let's go show these TACS whose village this is."

Yanir nodded and Mike returned the nod before the both of them raced off together into the fray.


	9. A Defender Reborn: Chapter IX

_The Power Rangers, Magna Defender, and Mike Corbett are all property of their perspective owners. I own all other characters created by me._

A DEFENDER REBORN: CHAPTER XI

The battle was in full swing and Mike had already downed a bunch of the robotic soldiers, but for every one he destroyed, two more appeared to take its place. Most of the villagers had already escaped the village, but the stragglers were now being guided to the temple as a last refuge.

Mike studied the battlefield and noted that the spearmen were doing fairly decent against the high tech automatons. Unfortunately, they were losing the battle and were starting to get overwhelmed. Just then, Mike spotted Korga about twenty feet away at the bottom of the temple steps facing off against two bronze soldiers at once. He had dropped his spear and managed to grab both robots by the back of the head and smashed them together. The robots fell to a heap at his feet. Only moments to catch his breathe and he was facing two more. However, this time a third bronze soldier warped in behind him and struck the big man in the back of the head. Mike raced towards the big warrior and blasted the bronze soldier in the middle, which got the attention of the other two long enough for Mike to leap into the air, do a split kick and take them both out. He turns to Korga, who is trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head, and offers him a hand up. The proud warrior hesitates before taking the offered hand.

"I am indebted to you, stranger. Those bronze abominations would have surely finished me. I thank..." An explosion next to them interrupted Korga and sent the two flying in opposite directions.

Mike landed hard in the dirt and rolled over onto his side while holding his chest and tried to scan the area through the smoke to see who or what had attacked them. _No TAC has that kind of firepower._ Mike thought. As the smoke cleared, he could make out two figures. The first figure was a massive creature that seemed to be cut from gray and blue steel. It was built like a linebacker and wore gray armor to protect its chest, forearms, knees, and shins. What Mike really noticed was the extremely large pistol that the creature was brandishing.

Next to the creature, was a more human looking individual with a slightly red complexion. He wore black pants, a golden breastplate, and a black cape that seemed to flap in the wind of its on accord. Mike staggered to his feet and knew this person must be the "Master Golde" the Carshans had referred to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Korga get to his feet as well and, also, realized he no longer had the Viper.

"You must be Master Golde." Mike said as he tried to move between them and Korga.

"Yes. I am Master Golde, second to Lore Chrome, and you must be the annoying off-worlder who ruined our earlier plans to kidnap the chief's granddaughter. I owe you one. RARRRGH!" Golde stated and then let loose a green energy blast from his left hand. Mike leapt to his left landing on the steps of the temple

"Hey, you can sue me later, but leave these people alone. What would an obviously powerful psychopath like you want with these people?" Mike stated as he got back to his feet and reached behind his back having come up with a plan.

"Me and my father, Lorde Chrome, have come for the legendary Phoenix Flame. It is a relic of ancient power that will guarantee my father's rule over the entire universe and I will rule by his side. HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!" Golde explained.

"Yeah, we're here to take the Phoenix Flame. Now, get out of the way." Torque blurted out and took a step forward. _A little on_! Mike thought and then heard a small beep from behind his back.

"Sorry, gentlemen, but we're fresh out of Phoenix Flame, but here try this and tell me how you like it."

Mike pulled the Battle Baton from its holster at the small of his back and tossed it directly at Golde and Torque as he started to run up the steps. Unknown to Golde, while he was boasting, Mike had set the BB to overload and it was now about to detonate. Both aliens' eyes grew wide when they saw the silver object sail towards them and hit the ground. They leaped out of the way just as the BBs' plasma core went critical and exploded in a ball of blue-fire.

"This way, stranger. We shall make out last stand here in the temple." Korga yelled as he moved quickly to the temple's entrance.

Mike looked back and noticed that Golde and his flunky were already recovering from the small explosion and would probably not be very happy. He kept running, and eventually, had to duck a couple of energy bolts aimed at his head. He practically dived through the immense double doors as the aliens rained laser bolts down on him and the temple.

The doors closed behind him with a thud and Korga was quickly ordering some of the spearmen to lower an enormous beam across the door to lock them into place.

"That should keep the invaders out for a while. The temple is fortified for this very situation." Korga stated loudly to assure himself, as much as, to assure the other villagers who were frightened.

Juna grabbed Mike around the elbow and helped him up from the ground. She smiled with relief that her new friend was not hurt.

"I guess they didn't like that kind of flame." Mike said with a smile and started to dust himself off, but a loud boom shook the entire temple sending bits of stone and dust down on everyone. Mike tried again, but another explosion rained down more debris. He let out a sigh and gave up.

As the bombardment continued, Mike examined the large room he and the others were in. The room was about thirty meters wide, forty meters long, and ten meters high. Another hand-made rug the color of crimson adorned the temple floor and ran from one end to the other. Huge columns ran down each side of the room and a lit torch was set on each pillar to provide light to the expansive area. At the opposite end of the room, up a short set of wide steps, was a smaller set of golden double doors engraved with the image of a phoenix on each half of the door. Juna followed his eyes to the doors.

"That is the Chamber of the Eternal Flame. It is where the flame lies, but no one has been in that room for almost a thousand years. A magical field bars anyone from entering, so even if we perish here today, Master Golde will never be able to enter." Juna explained with assurance that Golde and Chrome would never get what they wanted.

"Well, I don't plan on just lying down and dying." Mike replied.

"Is there another way out of the temple?"

"Probably...let us check with my grandfather." Juna said as they shuffled through the crowd of people and headed near the back of the room.

They found Chief Nexis at the bottom of the wide steps in mid-prayer. Mike, not wanting to be rude, gave the old man a few minutes to finish his prayer. As soon as he was done, Nexis turned to them and spoke.

"Thanks to you Mike Corbett. I hear your courage in battle is not an exaggeration. Once again, you have my thanks in helping protect our village."

"Your welcome. Now, can you tell me if there is another way out of here? Possibly, through here," Mike said and started up the steps.

"I do not know, but even if there were, we would not be able to open the sacred doors." Nexis answered.

"Well...when is the last time somebody has tri-..." Mike started and placed his hand on engraving of the phoenix.

Suddenly, the engraving began to shine a bright red and the golden doors slowly opened to reveal a dark staircase. Mike, unsure of what had just happened, stepped away from the door.

"What...what happened?" Mike stuttered and turned around to see almost everyone on his or her knees in prayer.

"You are chosen, Mike Corbett. The Temple of Eternal Flame has not opened its Inner Sanctum to anyone in almost a thousand years. Go, Mike Corbett, and tell the Flame of our plight." Nexis raised his head to explain.

"Come on!" Juna blurted out and was dragging Mike into the staircase before he could object.

As they disappeared down the stairs, there was an explosion at the front doors that sent smoking debris and people flying across the room. The great beam that had been lowered in front of the door had been cut cleanly in two. A big hole now rested in the middle of the double doors. A moment later, Master Golde and his henchman, Torque, easily stepped through followed by his army of bronze soldiers.

"Sorry we're late. Did we miss the party?" Master Golde said with a smile.


	10. A Defender Reborn: Chapter x

_The Power Rangers, Magna Defender, and Mike Corbett are all property of their perspective owners. I own all other characters created by me._

A DEFENDER REBORN: CHAPTER X

After descending about three flights of stairs, Mike and Juna came to another set of golden double doors bearing an engraving of the phoenix. With some effort, they opened the doors and stepped into another room. Being cautious, they closed the thick double doors behind them and turned to examine the room they now in. It was a large, circular room lit by large standing torches strategically scattered about the room. In the center of the chamber, was a giant, crimson phoenix emblazoned upon the stone floor. In the center of the phoenix was colossal pit surrounded by four torch basins.

"This is incredible!" Juna stated as she moved a little further into the room.

"No one has been in this room for almost a thousand years. The Phoenix Flame must be here, but where?"

"I'm going to guess over there in the center. Stay near the door and warn me if anyone comes." Mike told her as he jogged over to the dark pit. He carefully leaned over the edge and peered down into the hole, which contrasted against the red of the phoenix making it appear even blacker than it was. Mike squinted as hard as he could, but the bottom was nowhere in sight.

"I can't see the bottom." Mike yelled across the room as he turned and headed back towards Juna.

Suddenly, an explosion shattered the doors sealing off the room. Juna was flung to the left of what remained of the entrance and lay unconscious. Mike was knocked off his feet by the shockwave and struggled to get up even with the ringing in his ears. He peered through the smoke and smoldering to Lorde Golde and Torque stepping through the rubble.

_Damn! How did the catch up to us so fast?_

"So this is where the Flame rests. Now...WHERE IS IT? Golde shouted while scanning the circular chamber.

"You have to get through me first." Mike yelled back and took a step forward.

"You've been a thorn in my side long enough, human. It's time we put an end to you. TORQUE, DESTROY HIM!" Master Golde yelled with rage.

Mike assumed a defensive stance as Torque rushed towards him. He skillfully dodged the two punches Torque threw. Mike tried to counter with a kick to the alien's midsection, but his foot was caught and Torque quickly punched him in the gut and tossed him back towards the pit. He landed hard on the stone floor and skid to the edge of massive hole.

"That's serious power you got there." Mike uttered as he forced himself up while holding his you only had...some brains to go with it."

"Grrrr...you'll pay for that human." Torque growled at Mike.

Torque pulled the large pistol from it holster on his hip faster than Mike would have thought possible. He pointed the double-barreled pistol at the former hero and before he could react, let loose two globes of red and yellow energy that speeded toward Mike and detonated right in front of him. The explosion seared clothes and flesh alike while launching him up and over into the black pit behind him.


	11. A Defender Reborn: Chapter XI

_The Power Rangers, Magna Defender, and Mike Corbett are all property of their perspective owners. I own all other characters created by me._

A DEFENDER REBORN: CHAPTER XI

Darkness swirled around Mike as he watched the pit's opening speed further and further away until only the darkness remained. His body ached all over and he was beginning to lose consciousness. Images began to swirl in his head as he fell deeper and deeper into the abyss. He saw himself and Leo growing up in California, learning martial arts from their father, his first kiss from a girl named Amber, a brutal fight with some bullies in high school involving him and Leo, high school graduation, him joining the GSA, launch day for Terra Venture, Mike in the others pulling the Quasar Sabers from the rock on Mirinoi, his fall into the chasm and being saved by Magna Defender, his release from the Defender's body, him receiving the Defender's power, various fights with Trakeena's monsters, and finally, his own sacrifice of his powers in order to save Terra Venture.

Mike's eyes snapped open at this memory. All seemed lost that time, too, but Mike never gave up and believed in the Defender's powers to pull him through. He did not have the powers anymore, but Mike would never quit on himself or the people of planet Bree. _There has to be a way out of this._ Mike thought.

Suddenly, a ball of red and yellow flame appeared below him directly in his path. Almost instantly, the ball of flame expanded to fill the massive hole. Mike closed his eyes and threw his arms up in front of his face just before hitting the wall of fire. _Leo!_ He thought and gritted his teeth for the forthcoming pain and inevitable death, but it never came. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and realized he had stopped falling and floated within the globe of flames. Mike scanned the fire all around him not understanding what was happening. While searching the flames, he realized there was something hovering about ten meters in front of him, camouflaged within the flames, but just out of sync. Mike looked up and met the green-eyed gaze of the Phoenix.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Lorde Chrome paced back and forth in front of his throne room's large porthole, which looked down on the planet of Bree. The intergalactic warlord waited for news about the current attack on the village of Carsha. His son, Golde, Torque, and an army of TACS should have been more than enough to take the Carshans and obtain the Phoenix Flame, but something did not sit well with the tyrant as he continued to pace.

_What is it?_ He asked himself. _Why do I feel so uneasy about this mission, all of a sudden?_ Lorde Chrome stopped and peered out the porthole and down at the planet. _Could it be...the off-worlder?_

Just then, the incoming communication alert sounded breaking him out of his concentration. Lorde Chrome strolled back over to his throne and tapped a button on the right armrest.

"Lorde Chrome here..."

"Father, its Golde. We've taken the village and the temple and are moments away from acquiring the Phoenix Flame." Master Golde explained from within the Chamber of Flame.

"Excellent, my son. And what of the interloper, the off-worlder." Chrome asked hoping for even more good news.

"HA HA HA! Torque has dealt with the interloper. The Phoenix Flame shall be yours in a matter of minutes."

"Well done, my son. Tell Torque he shall be rewarded, but do not linger too long. I am eager to get on with our plans for universal domination. Chrome out."

"It shall be done, father." Golde stated and was gone with a beep of the console.

Lorde Chrome descended the chrome stairs and headed back to the large porthole. _So...the off-worlder has been dealt with. I hope his death was one of excruciating pain._ Chrome thought and smiled at the notion of the interloper dying an extremely painful death.

"Now, my conquest of the universe can begin and no one shall stand in my way. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Lorde Chrome boasted and let out a maniacal laugh that traveled throughout the Dreadnaught.

**-------------------------------------------------**

_Welcome, young warrior of Earth. I am Charron, Keeper of the Phoenix Flame._ The giant bird of flame told him directly to his mind. It was composed of a body of red and yellow flames just like the surrounding sphere, but its eyes were an intense green and burned with power.

"Where am I? What's going on? Am I dead?" Mike asked patting himself all over and reminding himself he was just in an explosion as a tendril of pain shot through him.

_No, young Magna Defender, you are not dead, but merely embraced by the Phoenix Flame, which is no small feat. Only a noble warrior with courage and honor could be embraced by the flame and not be utterly consumed, but I knew you would survive, for it was I who brought you here._ The mystical bird said inside Mike's head.

"How...how did you know I used to be the Magna Defender and why did you lure me here?" Mike asked in astonishment after noticing Charron's words.

_Ha ha ha ha ha! It is not the first time the Defender and I have crossed paths. The Magna Defender once freed me from Scorpius's prison. His powers still lingers on you and are unmistakable. How did this happen?_ The phoenix explained. Mike told the ancient creature about the loss of his powers and of Kendrix's findings.

_Most unfortunate. The Defender's powers are some of the greatest in the universe and it would be a devastating blow to the forces of good if they were lost forever._

"But why did you bring me here? Was it to help the Carshans?" Mike asked.

_Yes. The Carshans are in need of help because Master Chrome seeks the Phoenix Flame to augment his already formidable powers. The Carshans are in his way and, I believe, he would destroy them to get what he wants. So in order to help the Carshans and to pay an old debt, I ask you to protect them in my place. I would do so myself, but I cannot leave this chamber so close to my time of rebirth._

"But I can't! I would if I could, but the aliens are too powerful! If only I had my powers!" Mike blurted out in frustration. He felt helpless and could not help but think of what was happening to Juna and her people while he was stuck down in the pit.

_But you forget, young one. I am Keeper of the Phoenix Flame and its power should be enough to restore your powers, but not to full power. This I can do. What say you, Mike?_

Mike let this new information sink in. His powers could be restored! Although not at full power, this would definitely be a start. Mike thought briefly before answering.

"I accept. If you can restore my powers, even in the least bit, I'll do whatever I can to help the Carshans."

_Very well. You do the legacy of the Magna Defender well._

This was all the Phoenix said as it nodded its head and Mike's morphers appeared before him. The great flaming bird wrapped its wings around the devices and pulled them close to its body. The bird's flaming aura flared wildly as all the flame rushed in towards the morphers. After about a minute, the bird's aura dissipated and the flames subsided.

Its flame spent, the Phoenix was now just a mass of dark red muscle, but starting to slowly turn gray. The Phoenix opened its wings and Mike's morphers floated over to him surrounded by a sphere of flame. The sphere suddenly burst just as it reached him and the morphers dropped into his hands.

A wave of heat washed over him and all his wounds were healed. Mike studied the morphers closely. They were no longer melted and charged and seemed to be in pristine condition. Mike wasted no time in strapping on his morphers, and once he did, he felt better than he had in the past few years. Just having them back on his wrists, he felt a tremendous weight being lifted off his shoulders. He had not failed the Magna Defender and his legacy, which he would carry on for the rest of his days.

"I'm ready and ...thank you." Mike thanked the great fiery bird.

_No, Magna Defender, thank you. Although your power is not at full strength, I'm sure you will do what needs to be done. May the Defender's legacy live on._

With that, the Phoenix changed completely to gray and started to crumple into ash. Mike began to slowly rise higher and higher until he had floated past the flame bubble and back into the pit. A red aura had appeared around him and his speed had begun to increase when he heard the Phoenix's voice in his head once more.

_Mike...there is only one way to restore your powers to full strength. Seek out the Gem of Tauros. Only it can restore your powers to what they once were. Good luck._

Mike looked down at the fire below him and nodded, and then it was gone as if it was never there. Mike turned his gaze back upward and concentrated on the task at hand. With that, there was a burst of speed and Mike soared towards the opening like a bullet.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"TELL ME! TELL ME, NOW! HOW DO YOU OBTAIN THE PHOENIX FLAME?"

Master Golde screamed at Juna as he held her off the ground by the neck.

"I-I DON'T...ARRRGH!" Juna tried to speak, but was hit with a surge of green energy from Golde's hand.

Torque smiled to himself as he listened to young girl scream. He silently wished he was the one making her scream, but at the moment he was staring down the massive hole, to make sure he had killed the human. Unfortunately, this time when he peered down the hole, he was met with a black, steel-toed boot to the face, which sent him flying back towards his master.

"WHAT!" Master Golde said angrily and turned his gaze toward the pit. To his disbelief, Mike was standing at the hole's edge surrounded by a red aura, which quickly began to fade. Golde quickly turned to Torque, who was just getting back on his feet, then back to Mike. _Who is this human? How did he escape the pit?_

"You're too late. We're fresh out of Phoenix Flame. How about a knuckle sandwich or two?" Mike quipped.

"Insolent human. We'll destroy you for this! Torque, destroy him! Destroy him, now!" Master Golde yelled angrily as he let Juna drop to the ground. She hit the ground with a thud and Mike gritted his teeth in anger.

"I'll destroy you." Torque said his voice filling with rage.

"I don't think so. MAGNA POWER!" Mike yelled as he unlocked and connected the rings on his morphers, then threw up his right hand as he was surrounded by bluish-green energy followed by an explosion. The Magna Defender now stood in Mike's place ready for action.

"Now, who's first?"


End file.
